Maximum Ride: Fang
by Unspoken Confessions
Summary: Max and the flock are headed to Africa with Ella and Max's Mom,where they will encounter dangers they never faced before. MaxXFang, IggyXOC, multiple POVs.
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride

Max POV:

I awoke to rain pounding on the roof. I looked around the room, panicked for a moment because I didn't know where I was, and then the memory of last night came hurtling into my head like a sack of potatoes; us getting off the plane from Hawaii, me practically kissing the ground, saying goodbye to my Mom and sister, finding a nice hotel to stay in while we waited for the rain to lighten up so we could fly some where else.

Yes, I said fly for those of you who started reading in the middle of what is obviously a_ series. _Well to give you the short version, my flock; Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, and I and me are all mutant bird kid experiments. We were designed to save the world by this evil place called the school, they said we were failures so the decided to terminate us, but luckily we escaped because, truthfully, I think God thought the world would be too boring without us. _Thanks big guy. _I mentally sent to Him.

I felt someone turn over beside me, I looked over and my heart sped up a little faster. _Fang_. My Fang. He was so cute when he was sleeping. He always looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Opposed to when he was awake. When he was awake he was one hundred percent, hardcore, emotionless badass he's always been.

I continued to look at him and he opened his eyes, destroying the cute innocence that was sleeping Fang. I sighed and looked into his eyes.

" G'morning." I whispered. I was whispering because the rest of the flock was still sleeping and we only had enough money for one room.

"Morning." He whispered as he pulled me into his arms and placed a light kiss on my lips. I knew it wasn't much but it still got my heart hammering. Fang smirked at me when he heard my heart speed up.

I gave him a glare that would have made anyone else stop dead in their tracks, but him being Fang, he just smiled at my death glare—wait. Did he just _smile_? The oh so emotionless Fang_ smiled_? I was so shocked I was sure my mouth was hanging open.

Fang noticed my surprised expression and smiled some more .I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. Had a clone replaced him? I thought as I continued to watch him. If you knew us you'd know that's a very real possibility.

_Don't worry Max_; Angel said in my head_, you just make him happy_. Angel then giggled in my head. When I say Angel is in my head, I mean she's talking telepathically, she can read and control minds along with a bunch of other powers I don't want to get into.

_Angel_, I said in my head, _it's not nice to eavesdrop on people's thoughts. Stay out._ I said all this as nicely as possible.

I felt her leave with an agitated "Humph".

Okay, I thought to myself I hoped, what to do now? Well I know Fangs really Fang and not some evil clone, so that's a good start to the day.

I heard Iggy get up with a groan and begin to fiddle around in the small kitchen and mumble something about how the kitchen was not equipped for blind chefs.

Yes, Iggy is blind. While we were in the school, the mad white coats tried to enhance his night vision. It didn't work so now he's blind but he's not completely in the dark like he used to be. Over the lat few months he developed the ability to feel colors by touch and see things when everything is absolutely surrounded by white.

I walked into the kitchen and sat at the small, cracked table. I looked around the shabby kitchenette and observed the walls had faded to gray from a pale blue. The walls were littered with cracks .Ugh, I thought, we are so leaving this place by noon.

Just then, Iggy started handing out flapjacks. He handed me a heaping pile and I handed everyone about five flapjacks. They dug in and I returned to my seat next to Fang and dug in myself.

After we finished eating we packed up and headed out. The rain had stopped so we could fly, but the air had a cool, misty feeling to it that tickled my skin and sent chills down my spine. I shivered involuntarily.

Fang flew up beside me and took my hand. I looked at our intertwined hands and smiled at Fang. He smiled back; wow he was just so smiley today. I was in a blissful state, nothing was wrong and we were all safe. Fang then kissed me passionately as the cherry on top. I heard snickers and giggles and ewww's from the rest of the flock, but I ignored them and so did Fang. Everything was perfect—so of coarse it had to be ruined.

Nudge began to scream and Fang and I broke apart. Erasers were swarming us. I immediately jumped into action, I kicked two erasers faces in and they went spiraling toward the ground.

I quickly glanced over my shoulder at Angel and Nudge behind me, they were tag teaming Erasers and holding their own. I watched for a moment and Angel dropkicked an Eraser square in the jaw. _That's my girl_, I thought.

I heard explosions behind me and I knew Gazzy and Iggy were using their supplies. Better_ now than later_, I thought.

I jumped back into the fight and took my place at Fang's side. Fang was taking down Erasers by the dozen .I started throwing punches and kicks so fast my limbs blurred. I was using my super speed to my advantage in a new way.

Soon—too soon—the fight was over. I sighed. No more adrenalin rush for Max, I thought sadly.

Angel giggled out loud for once. I shot her the you-say-anything-you-dead glance. She giggled again and then sobered herself and put on a strait face.

"Report." I said in my leader-like voice.

"Fine." Angel chimed.

"A' okay." Gazzy said saluting me.

"Good." Iggy said brushing himself off.

"I'm totally good. I mean I have a few scratches and bruises and cuts and other injuries but nothing major. Do you think I could have actually gotten hurt, do you Max? OMG what if one of us got hurt like the time Fang did when he picked a fight with Ari way back when! That was when you first kissed him! That was soooooo cute! You guy ar-mmhm." Iggy put his hand over her mouth.

"Thanks Iggy." I said, I looked over at Fang. "You okay?" I asked worried, he hadn't said a thing.

"Fine," he grunted in his Fang-like way. I looked him over to make sure he wasn't just being 'manly' .He looked okay.

"Lets split." I said and we took off into the 5:00 sun. Corny I know, but it's not like anyone's reading this . . .

After we got ourselves all patched up my 'voice' made its first appearance in weeks. For those of you who _still _haven't read the first five books I have a voice in my head that's not mine or Angels' .My voice is sometimes my 'dad' Jeb, and other time its this annoying unidentifiable thing. So anyway today it started talking to me again.

_Max_, said the voice in its creepy monotone_, you have to take the flock to Arizona, to your mother's house Max. All will be explained once you go there. _

_Why can't you just tell me now?_ I thought to it, annoyed.

_All will be explained_ . . . It said in its Yoda-like tone before it faded out again.

I sighed, exasperated. Everyone looked over to me to explain. I sighed again and began to speak. "The Voice says we have to go to my Moms and she'll explain everything." I said in an annoyed tone.

Everyone nodded excitedly (except Fang, of coarse.) and we turned toward Arizona.

Looks like we're on the road again, I thought before I followed them.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Dear Readers,

This is my first Fan Fic so I just wanted to let you all know that I am technologically impaired, so if I don't post let it be known that it's because my computer probably blew up. If you have any questions or suggestions please review, even if you just want to yell at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV:

We had been flying for several hours and I could tell everyone was getting a bit sleepy. I myself had become weary.

I began searching for any caves, hidden in the mountainside we were flying beside. There! I spotted one that looked acceptable and I motioned for my flock to follow me in my decent toward the moderately sized cave.

"We should rest for the night." I said dropping my backpack to the hard rock ground.

Everyone agreed to this with different levels of excitement. I sighed tiredly and lay down my blanket. I collapsed onto the blanket like it was a king sized mattress with a down comforter. I was soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep . . .

Once again I awoke to the sound of pounding rain. I groaned, sat up, and looked around the small cave. Everyone was still sleeping and I counted the still sleeping from and I only counted five. **(AN: I forgot about Total last chapter, lets just pretend he was really quiet yesterday.) **Fang wasn't there! I counted again to make sure and whispered the numbers silently to myself.

I heard someone laugh from behind me and I turned around swiftly. There, drenched from the rain, stood Fang laughing at _me_. I glared at him, waiting for him to explain himself.

"I went out for half an hour and come back to find the great Maximum Ride worrying about little ol' me?" he chuckled out.

"Where were you?" I said in a half relieved half annoyed voice.

"Went out for a lap around the mountain before it started raining." He said in his now back to normal Fang way.

"Oh," I said not knowing what to say to that, that's normal for him to do. I thought trying to shake off my stupidity. I didn't want to be one of those girls who couldn't go five minutes with out their boyfriends.

I heard a bustle behind me and turned to see Iggy handing out granola bars to the kids, he'd heard me move and he tossed one right at me. Weird, I thought, Iggy never misses when he throws something. You have to admit, it was eerily creepy.

Fang and I went to sit with the rest of the flock where Nudge was talking animatedly about some game called 'Truth or Dare'. That does not sound good, I thought to myself.

-- So," she was saying, " when it's you turn you pick someone and ask them Truth or Dare. They pick whichever one and you either give them a dare they have to do or if they pick truth you ask them a question they have to answer. Sound fun?"

Fang and I didn't want to ruin everyone's fun so we said yes and Nudge started by asking Iggy truth or dare.

"Iggy," she said "Truth or dare?" she asked.

Iggy considered for a moment but decided in the end to pick dare. _I never would have guessed him to pick that_, I thought sarcastically.

Nudge thought for a moment but then a huge grin spread across her face. Poor Iggy, I thought sadly. He didn't even know what was coming to him.

"I dare you to," Nudge said " sit through the rest of this game in your boxers." She said with a giggle, Gazzy and Angel busted out laughing, while Total, Fang and I tried, unsuccessfully, to conceal our laughter. Iggy's sightless eyes glared in our general direction and that made us laugh harder.

Iggy sighed in a resigned way and went to strip down to his boxers. When he came back he was tomato red from head to toe and was in boxers with hearts all over them.

After we all finished laughing Iggy chose is victim. He stared blankly at all of us for a moment and then spoke in the most dignified tone you can achieve when your stripped down to your undies.

"Gazzy," he said with a smile, "Truth or Dare?" he asked.

Gazzy thought for a moment, and then said, dumbly I think, "Dare."

Iggy looked pleased, "Hmmmmm . . . I dare you to not cut the cheese for the rest of the week." Iggy looked proud for a moment then remembered he was in his boxers and began to look glum again, I giggled and Gazzy shot me a look thinking I was laughing at him. I laughed harder .I knew I was going to pay for it, but I just couldn't stop.

"Fine," Gazzy grumbled, then he got this look on his face and I knew he was mentally talking to Angel. _Uh-oh_, I thought_, that can't be good._

Suddenly I was pushed from my mind. I was still there, but I wasn't in control. It was like I was in a car, watching from the back seat while someone else was doing the driving. _Angel, I_ thought. She's controlling me! Crap, crap, crap! She's going to make me do something I'm going to regret, I just know it.

"Max," I heard Gazzy say in a far-off voice, "Truth or Dare?"

That's when a stabbing pain went through my head, like it did when I had had brain attacks. The last thing I heard before blacking out was someone screaming. Oh, I thought dizzily, that was me . . .

AN: That, my readers, was a cliffhanger. What do you think is wrong with Max? Give me ideas cause I have absolutely no idea. Bye for now. -Zoe


	4. Chapter 4

Angel POV:

What did I do? I thought terrified. Max was unconscious, limp in Fang's arms. I had been controlling her, just so Gazzy could get back at her, everything was going like it normally does when I control someone and then _bang_! Max started screaming. I had withdrawn from her mind immediately but by then she was already unconscious.

What did I do? I thought again, watching Max. Fang was still holding her as she tossed and turned in her sleep. The scene would have been cute if I weren't worried that I'd done something to Max. Max who'd always taken care of us, taken care of _me. _

We all watched Max for several more minutes before she started to come around.

Fang POV:

Max's eyelids fluttered and her deep chocolate brown eyes stared into mine. She was so beautiful .She then sat up violently causing me to jerk back. Beautiful but deadly, I reminded myself.

"What happened?" she said moving her hair from her face.

"Well," Total began, answering for us. "We were all playing Truth or Dare, and it was your turn to pick, when Gazzy asked you, you began to scream." Total conveniently left out the part about Angel controlling her mind, but I can't say anything because I wouldn't want to tell her either.

Max thought for a moment and then something like comprehension flickered across her face. She turned and looked right at Angel.

"Max," Angel said in the cutest little girl voice she could muster up, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened. One minute I'm controlling you for Gazzy," she made sure to mention his name, "and the next your screaming in pain. I felt it, too Max and I think I caused it. I'm so sorry." She said again as she rushed to give Max a hug.

Max hugged Angel for a minute, waiting for her to calm down, "Angel honey, it's not your fault, you probably have a new power. A completely awesome power to make people feel pain it'll be very useful against Erasers, you may never have to fight them again with a power like that." Max continued to explain to Angel about her new power.

I mentally sighed. Only Max could make a completely scary power that just rendered her unconscious sound really cool. I mean it is a really cool power, but you can tell it's a bit scary for a 7 year old to cause that much pain.

_Max is just that cool_, Angel said in my head.

Great, I thought, she'd been listening.

Angel giggled and then withdrew herself from my head.

Max POV:

I let go of Angel ad she went off to play, I looked over a Fang. He had an agitated look on his face, I smiled at him. The look disappeared and he looked over at me. He smiled his normal Fang smile and walked over to me and engulfed me in his arms.

"Are you feeling better?" he whispered into my hair.

I nodded into his chest, too happy for words. He kissed me the, taking me by surprise. For a moment I didn't respond but then regained myself and fought for dominance. **(AN: I don't like writing scenes like this, they sort of gross me out, but if you all insist I will write more.) **I let him win, this time. I thought he deserved a little pick-me-up.

I heard Nudge and Angel giggle and after Gazzy explained to Iggy what was happening the both made "eww" faces.

I laughed and Fang and I broke apart. _What next?_ I thought stupidly. Right! I thought. We were going to my mom's house.

I looked out the mouth of the cave to make sure it wasn't raining. It wasn't so I said, "Lets blow this joint." I said and took a running start and jumped into the sky.

Max POV:

We had been only three hours from my mom's house so it, obviously, only took three hours to get there.

When we arrived it was all hugs and kisses and all that mushy stuff, which you all know I _love._ But, I have to admit it was really funny to watch my Mom try to give Fang a hug, we all couldn't stop laughing.

"Max," My mom said as she pulled me aside. "I have something important to tell you." She said with murmured excitement.

"What?" I asked, pretending that wasn't the reason we were there.

"We all get to go to Africa!" I failed to see where the excitement was.

"Why?" I asked confused

"To feed starving children, build wells of clean water, promote green products, the works, if you agree we'll all stay there for a few months!" Now I saw the part where she was excited, we as in me, the flock, and her and Ella.

I nodded enthusiastically and gave her a big hug.

Fang POV:

I watched Dr. Martinez and Max talk animatedly about something.

I heard the words 'going' and 'Africa' and I figured I'd gotten the just of the conversation. So were going to Africa? Not as good as Hawaii but a hell of a lot better than Antarctica. At least it was warm, I thought optimistically. Max will like that, I thought**. (AN: Fang is totally whipped, it's hilarious!)**

* * *

Later at dinner Max called a vote, whether we went to Africa or continued moving around America.

"I'm in." Gazzy said first, around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Sure," Iggy said in a mildly excited tone.

"Yes." Angel said indifferently. Total nodded along with her.

"Totally! I mean, its warm there and sunny! And we could help all those kids and get fresh water and—mmmh." Guess who that was?

Max then turned to me slowly. I nodded and said, "I'm with you."

Max POV:

After we all voted we decided to leave in a week, that was enough time to get new cloths and haircuts and stuff like that. Joy, I thought sarcastically, more fun for Nudge and Angel.

AN: Okay so that was chapter three. I want to get Iggy a girlfriend, but not Ella or Nudge because everyone always does that. So I'm going to design him a mutant bird kid girlfriend. I need ideas on a name and how she should look. So review please and thank you to those of you who favorite my story, and me keep reading.

-Truly Anonymous


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Faithful Readers,**

** I apologize for not updating sooner. I had to go to the hospital yesterday to get some X-rays. Don't ask why, it's a long, depressing story of my own accident proneness .So I decided that either this chapter or the next I will be introducing Iggy's future mutant bird kid girlfriend (doesn't she have the best title ever?) so lets get back to the story so I can entertain you all with my feeble attempt to compete with JP, oh and I forgot in the last chapters but I do NOT own Maximum Ride, at all. End of discussion. So let get back to the story, shall we? **

Max POV:

"ZOMG!" Nudge squealed as she added a pair of artificially faded blue denim cut off shorts to the already overflowing cart of my cloths. "These would look so awesome with your legs, and they're on sale! So now all we need to get you are sneakers, bathing suits and underwear." Notice she said all this in _plural? _Not bathing _suit_, bathing _suits_. I swear Nudge is trying to torture me!

"Max!" Nudge said, bringing me back to the Macy's we were shopping in. Angel, Mom, and Ella were with us all getting cloths for Africa. Mom and Ella weren't getting as many because they had lots of cloths, but Nudge and Angel (enjoying it) and I (not so much) had to get a whole cartful at the minimum. I was pretty sure that rule was directed toward me, and not Nudge and Angel, who already had full carts.

"Max!" Nudge said again. "Do you like these sneakers? They have nice colors, but the design is, I don't know, a little last season. We should get them anyway; they'll go with the shirts I got you. And their on sale!" she squealed as she threw them into the cart.

"Yeah, great idea Nudge." I said with false enthusiasm. "Can we go now?" I asked gritting my teeth.

"No!" Nudge almost screamed. "We still have to get you undies!" to my luck Fang, Iggy, and the Gasman chose that exact moment to walk up to us, carrying a bunch of bags. Iggy and Gazzy made "eww" faces while Fang simply cocked an eyebrow. I was sure I was tomato red, but I hid my face behind my hair.

I sighed. "Fine. Nudge and I will get the stuff I need and Angel, Mom, Ella, and the guys will go check out our stuff," I said gesturing to the carts, "And we'll meet there." They all nodded and we went our separate ways.

I hadn't really thought that decision through, had I? ALONE with NUDGE, what was I thinking? I'll spare you the details of that trip and skip ahead to the ride home.

After Nudge picked me out several lacy bras and silky underwear, we headed to the check out line. After we paid we rushed over to where the rest of the flock was. They were sitting on a bench (a very long bench) and holding their excessive amount of bags uncomfortably in their laps.

"Lets go." I said hastily, itching to get out of the department store.

"Okay." Said everyone in reply, we walked out to the car and the drive back was hectic. Nudge kept droning on and on about all the new cloths, Fang was Fang, Iggy was shouting all the colors he felt, Angel was saying what Fang was thinking and after he'd figured that was what she was doing his thoughts were a consecutive stream of swear words. And on top of that the Gasman and Total were arguing whether burritos or tacos were better. Gazzy didn't understand half the argument because Total used big words.

And you know what was the icing on the cake? When we reached home, someone was on the porch. Someone with _wings_.

After I explained this little tid-bit of info they all shut up (thank the lord) and they asked what I planned to do.

"You all stay in the car. Fang and I will go and check it out." I said putting emphasis on the 'stay in the car' part.

Fang and I hopped out of the car, happy to be out, and moved carefully to the porch, where I saw a flutter of sleek, lavender wings. Well if it's an Eraser, I thought dryly, it has style.

Fang took one set of stairs while I took the other and we closed in on our target; who was so not what I expected.

Sitting on the porch was a girl with lavender wings. She was tall and slender, like us, and her eyes were sparkling silvery purple and they darted around, as if she were frightened. Her hands were resting on her cheeks and were propped up on her elbows, which were resting on her knees.

She looked up at our approach, and backed up into the wall of the house.

"I-I-I'm sorry." She stuttered. " I didn't mean to bother y-you. It's just when I-I saw you in my vision, you were the only thing like me I'd ever s-seen." She gulped, but continued. "I'm Amelia, by the way and I was wondering if I could um, join your flock." She held out a shaking hand.

Fang and I stared at her for a moment, considering whether or not to trust her. She looked sincere, but I made a mental note to have Angel check her out later as I took her hand, shook it and said, "I'm Maximum Ride and that's Fang." I said gesturing to him as I pulled my hand back.

I made a gesture toward the car and the Flock and Mom and Ella came racing up the stairs. Obviously they had watched and probably heard the whole thing. I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" That was the shortest sentence to leave Nudge's lips.

Amelia looked too scared to speak so I spoke for her, "This is Amelia, she's going to stay with us," I glanced at Mom for the okay, she nodded. "Amelia, this is the Flock, Angel, the Gasman, Iggy, Nudge, Ella and my Mom." I pointed to each as I spoke their name but Amelia's eyes were still glued to Iggy.

"Are you blind?" she asked in a small voice.

Iggy nodded in her general direction.

"I could fix that." She said in the same small voice.

Everyone looked curiously at her as she walked up to Iggy, I almost held her back but Angel spoke inside my head in an excited, shrill voice.

_Max!_ She said. _Don't, she has the best intentions she can make Iggy see again, and she doesn't work for the school._

I nodded and watched her. She walked cautiously toward Iggy. She said, "This might feel a little weird but hold still." She said firmly

He nodded stiffly.

I watched, mesmerized, as she got on her tippy toes to reach Iggy's face. She placed one hand on each side of Iggy's head and closed her eyes.

At first nothing happened and I felt a wave of disappointment, but then before my eyes Amelia's hands began to glow a golden light, The light was rich and thick and pulsed through her body, following the lines of her veins and arteries.

The glow transferred it's self from Amelia to Iggy and his eyes cleared. The milky, glazed filmy substance that used to cover his eyes cleared away, revealing his lake blue eyes.

He stared in wonder around at everyone, but then they settled on Amelia. They widened a fraction and the only emotion he showed was shear happiness.

Amelia dropped her hands and took a step back, only to be crushed by Iggy in a big hug. "I can see!" he screamed.

After he calmed down we all hugged her, even Fang. Then we went inside and the hugs continued.

**AN: Okay so that's Iggy's future mutant bird kid girlfriend. Review to me what you think of her. I sort of modeled her after myself, in the way she acts. The way she looks is a mixture of my favorite **_**Night World**_** characters. So review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

** -Truly Anonymous **


	6. Chapter 6

Max POV:

Once we'd all settled into the living room and Amelia had carried her bags in (which I hadn't noticed until now) we all began explaining our powers and where we'd come from.

Angel began "Well," she said in her cute little girl voice, "I can do lots of things, I can read and control minds, make you think your in pain, talk to fish, breath under water, shape shift, and I think that's it." She smiled.

Amelia looked stunned but didn't say anything.

Gazzy was next, "I can make gases come out of me and imitate voices." He said the first part proudly and the second part in Amelia's voice.

Amelia blinked a few times and the motioned for us to continue.

Nudge went next, "I am really, really good with computers and I can feel emotions of people and I can make metal come to me and I have great style sense. I mean look at me. "She gestured to her outfit which was a denim mini skirt with knee-length green leggings, she also wore a matching green t-shirt. "I look fan-tmmh." Gazzy had put a hand over her mouth.

Fang reluctantly went next. "I can breath under water and turn invisible." He stated in monotone. Great speech, I thought sarcastically. Angel giggled, I shot her a look.

Iggy went next. "I ca feel colors and when I was blind," he smiled when he said was, "I could see in total whiteness. And I can feel injuries with my hands.

I explained to her the story of how we escaped from the school and how our lives went until we came here, and then I told her my powers. "I can breath underwater and fly at super speed." I stated.

She nodded. "Should I explain myself now?" she asked.

"Sure." I said in a calm voice, but I really wanted to know more about her.

"I was from the Institute. Before you went there, I had escaped. I was on the run for about a year after that and in that time I discovered my powers. I can heal, like you all saw," she glanced at Iggy "and I can sometimes see the future." She said in a small voice. We all stared at her for a moment. "But the futures never set in stone." She added quickly. "I can only see it if I focus really hard. And sometimes that doesn't even work." She said sounding irritated with herself.

"That sounds cool." Iggy said smiling. He then scowled and looked at Angel.

Iggy POV:

"That sounds cool." I said smiling at Amelia's beautiful face.

_Iggy loves Amelia_, said Angel in my head. I looked at her and scowled.

_I do not!_ I thought to her, outraged. _I'm just greatful_. I said an irritated voice.

_Sure, sure_. She said getting out of my head. I sighed and realized everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. I pointed over at Angel and they understood, and they left me alone to my thoughts . . . my thoughts of Amelia.

Fang POV:

I looked at Iggy inconspicuously, he didn't notice. He had this goofy expression on his face, a cross between a smile and bliss, I think.

I thought about it for a second and then it hit me: Iggy likes Amelia.

_Bingo, Sherlock! _Angel said in my head quickly before she pulled out, not wanting to get me mad after the car incident I suppose.

I looked over at Max who was still talking to Amelia; Amelia who I now realized was about our age.

I then thought of Max for a while, just having fantasies about her. Nothing over the PG rating, it's all-innocent in my brain so don't worry.

Soon we were all eating, with extra chairs pulled up to accommodate so many.

After we ate we all hit the sack. Angel and Nudge were in Ella's room, now along with Amelia. Ella's room had bunk beds with a pull out bed on the bottom and another coming out from the wall. Iggy and Gazzy were on the pull out couch in the living room. Max and I were in the guest bedroom, and before you ask yes it is all PG, we're only 15. (AN: Iggy, Max, and Fang are all 15 now if I forgot to mention it.)

I walked into the room and put my arms around a curled up Max. I could tell she wasn't asleep when she turned around in my arms and kissed me on my nose.

I smiled slightly at her, which for me is almost like a grin. I kissed her passionately then and she responded almost instantly. We made out for a while until we were too tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN: I know the endings corny. But this was just a starter chapter for the next one. Will Iggy and Amelia get together? How will it go in Africa? Will ravenous gummy bears come and try to destroy the Flock? The last one probably not, but you never know. All will be answered in the next chapter! Which, I might add, will come sooner if I get reviews! Yes I have resorted to blackmail, but I've only gotten like three reviews. But thanks to the people who did review, by the way. – Truly Anonymous


	7. Chapter 7

Max POV:

The Flock and Mom and Ella all boarded the plane. It'd been about a week since Amelia joined us and she hasn't done anything suspicious yet (but she did eat the last chocolate chip cookie!) so I think she's okay.

We were all headed to Africa. Each of us had three suit cases in luggage check and were each carrying a small carry on bag to have stuff on the private jet. Yes, you heard me right. We are going to Africa on a _private jet._ The jet has its own cabins with closed off doors so we can have privacy and it also has a kitchen. Iggy loved that, but we told him it was for the staff only. He was a bit disappointed but perked up at the idea of having a private room, all to him. I wonder why?

Amelia POV:

I boarded the plane and found myself an empty seat in the plane living room. Fang and Max were across from me, not talking just looking at each other. That seemed to be what they did most. Sometimes they'd say a few words to each other, to state how they were feeling. Or other times they'd share a brief kiss when they thought no one was looking.

The whole Flock had been nice to me, inviting me to play with them or just asking how I was doing. I liked it with them. It felt like home. They'd all taught me some new flying skills, like to turn with only the slightest of feathers.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I was blinded by bright light. _Oh shit,_ I thought. This was how the really, really bad visions began, the ones that hurt and made me cry. _No, no, no,_ I thought and put my hands over my eyes trying to stop the flow of information in vain. But it was too late, the vision had begun.

_I was standing in a large golden, field of tall grass. Africa, I thought, the vision takes place in Africa. All around me I saw members of the flock, plus Dr. Martinez and Ella. They all had knives to their throats and I could tell by the cool pressure on my throat that I had one, too._

_I tried to move my hands, only to realize they were bound behind my back. I looked at the faces of the flock, trying to figure out what was happening. Angel, the sweet little girl who always had a smile, looked close to tears and as I watched one slid down her cheek; clearing away the dirt that was in it's path. Gazzy looked like he was about to explode, and knowing him that was quite possible. Nudge had blood on her bottom lip; it looked like she'd been hit; most likely because she wouldn't shut up. Max and Fang were exchanging secret glances, as if a whole conversation were passing between them._

_My eyes turned to our captors; they looked like what Max called Erasers. I'd never seen anything like them before. They had the face of a wolf but the eyes of a cruel human. Their shirtless bodies were covered in greasy, coarse hair. Huge wings stuck out of their backs as if they'd been a last minute addition to a school project. The wings didn't fold in all the way and they looked too heavy to fly to me._

_I looked back to the front of the field where a small, chubby Asian man stood in a designer suit. Glued to his side was a lean red head that seemed to be eyeing Max and Fang with smug satisfaction. The way she looked at them I knew she had met them in the past and they had had some unpleasant times._

"_Maximum Ride." Said the chubby Asian guy. He spoke her name as if it were acid on his tongue. "We meet again." Cliché, I thought, he's such a common super villain; he's stealing old lines from comic books._

_Max seemed to notice this, too and she said, "You need knew monolog lines." She said in a smart-ass tone. I laughed but it ended in a choke because the knife dug deeper into my throat, almost breaking the skin._

_Chubby Asian guy looked at me. "You." He said pointing a finger at me. "You, I do not know, state your name."_

_I looked around sarcastically and then said "Me?" I said. I would have pointed a finger at myself, but they were bound behind my back. _

_ "Yes, you." He said annoyed._

_ "Well," I said putting on my southern drawl accent. "I'm Lillian Rachel Houston." I said the first name that popped into my head. "I'm the sole heiress to the Eggo's Waffle Corporation, and you sir are going to be dealing with my daddy's lawyer." I said with a fake huff of snobby richness. _

_ Chubby Asian guy looked outraged, this earned a giggles from the flock, which were cut off by chokes as the knives tightened on their throats._

_ "Fine." Said Chubby Asian guy, "If you are of no use to me, then you can die with all the rest of them." He motioned his hands toward the Erasers and sliced the knives in synch across the flock members' throats. _

_ I screamed then gargled as the knife sliced my neck and blood filled my throat. _

I jerked up from the vision, coughing. People were all around me but they were blurred from the tears in my eyes. I felt something hot and sticky on my throat, I put my hand to it and when I took it away, I could see enough to know it was blood. That was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

Iggy POV:

I heard Amelia screaming. I jumped from my seat and rushed to hers' like the rest of the flock.

When I reached her, her eyes were glazed over and her head was tilted up like she was blind, like she wasn't really there.

I watched, horrified as throat began to gush blood. She coughed and her eyes returned to the present but they were soaked in tears and I knew she couldn't see well. She put her hand to her throat and pulled it back to look at it. After a moment she fainted.

I rushed through the flock and gently pulled her from her seat to the floor of the plane. The flock crowded around me as I took a clothe from my pocket and dabbed the blood off her throat. Through unconsciousness she brought her hand to her throat and healed the gash. The only evidence left that she'd been bleeding was the drying blood on her throat.

After she'd finished healing her hand fell back limply to her side and her head lulled over, as if she were too weak to hold up it up anymore.

I looked up at Max, who was looking at Angel, who was looking at Amelia.

"What do you think happened?" I asked her panicked.

Angel spoke for her, "She had a vision. I looked through her memories and saw that she saw a vision of our death. and. . . Brigid were there." She glanced at Fang, who clenched his fists, but other wise showed no emotion. "It was unclear because now she's not thinking about it but, when she wakes up I'll be able to see it and show you guys." We all nodded.

So, I thought, time to play the waiting game.

**AN: Okay so I guess none of your questions were answered but I promise to answer them in the next chapter or the one after that. Please tell me what you think and tell your friends about my story, I need more readers. I bid you Farewell.**

** -Truly Anonymous **


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV:

Iggy had carried Amelia into one of the private rooms and was now sitting with her in there. My mom had examined her throat and declared that Amelia had healed herself fully. That wasn't a surprise after seeing what she did for Iggy.

I was sitting in the plane living room, staring out the window when I felt someone sit down next to me. I knew it was Fang because I hadn't heard his approach.

"You okay?" he asked quietly as I turned toward him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused.

He hesitated, "Well, Angel said that…Amelia had seen the vision of our death. I thought you'd be worried about that." He said.

I thought for a moment, "I'm not that worried, Amelia said the future is never set in stone, so I think she saw this so we could change it." I said, trying to stay optimistic.

Fang nodded, deep in thought. I leaned my head against his shoulder, realizing that I was exhausted.

Fang brushed my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead before I fell asleep …

Iggy POV:

I watched Amelia sleep. She didn't sleep soundly, not in one sense of the word. She tossed and turned for hours restlessly.

I watched her always waiting for her to awaken; then my wishes were finally granted and her eyelids fluttered and she opened her silvery purple eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I said lamely.

She smiled slightly, "Hey." She croaked, her voice hoarse.

I frowned, "Would you like some water?" I asked

She nodded, I walked out of the private room and into the kitchen, I filled a glass from the cabinet with ice and water and brought it back to Amelia.

When I handed her the glass she drunk from it hungrily, she finished it off in about a minute.

"So," I said finally, "Do you… do you want to tell me about your vision?" As soon as I said it I regretted it.

Amelia's eyes welled up with tears and they threatened to spill over her long eyelashes.

"No, don't cry." I took her into my arms as I'd seen Fang do a million times with Max (Okay not a million since I just got my sight back but enough). I shushed her while I waited for the tears to stop. I rubbed circles in between her shoulder blades, where her wings protruded out. Soon her sobs were reduced to sniffles. She hiccupped a few times before we broke apart.

"Thank you." She sniffled out.

"No problem." I smiled at her. "So you don't want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously.

She vigorously shook her head. I nodded and asked, "Do you want to go and see the others?" again she shook her head no. "What do you want to do then?" I asked, a little frustrated.

She thought for a moment. Then eyes bright and a smile on her face she turned to me. "This." She said, pecking me on the lips then kissing me more passionately. I responded almost instantly.

Amelia POV:

"What do you want to do then?" Iggy asked me, sounding frustrated. I thought for a moment. Iggy is so good to me, I thought. He's nice and sweet and gentle. An idea popped into my head. I didn't even know where it came from but suddenly I found myself smiling and looking at Iggy.

"This." I said pecking him on the lips. He looked surprised but when I kissed him again, he kissed back.

So fast we were lying on the bed **(AN: This is still PG folks.)** in an all out, make out session.

Angel POV:

I stood guard outside the room Iggy and Amelia were in. I had sent Amelia the thought to kiss Iggy, but I hadn't pushed her to do it, that's okay right? I think it is so lets leave it at that.

While I was guarding the door, who else but Fang walks by. He eyed me suspiciously before asking, "Why are you guarding the door?"

"What ever do you mean?" I asked, flashing him Bambi eyes.

He didn't fall for it. His eyes narrowed, "What is going on behind that door."

I sighed and said, "You caught me, Nudge is in there right now with duct tape over her mouth and her limbs hog tied." I sighed and when he gave me a look I shrugged innocently.

"Isn't that the room Iggy and Amelia are in?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said giving up my original story.

Fang's eyes narrowed further, leaving only two black slits that I wondered how he saw out of.

"What's _really_ going on behind the door?" he asked again.

I sighed; I know when I'm caught. "Iggy and Amelia are 'making out'." I repeated the phrase Gazzy used when Fang and Max kissed; I thought that was a safer word choice rather than 'getting it on'.

His eyes widened a fraction then he _snickered_; Fang just snickered, I thought in shock. "Go on," he said motioning for me to leave. "I'll stand guard." He said seriously.

I nodded and walked off, wondering what was so funny…

Fang POV:

This is going to be so good, I thought sinisterly. I crept away from the door and went to get the rest of the flock and Ella; I didn't include Dr.M because she probably would have a heart attack if I showed her Iggy and Amelia making out.

"Max," I said shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and smiled, "You want to pull a prank on Iggy and Amelia." Her smile widened and I whispered my plan to her.

The plan wasn't really a prank but it'd be funny to see the look on Iggy and Amelia's faces when the flock walked in.

I told Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Total that Amelia had woken up. Angel's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything as I led them down the hall.

I knocked on the door really fast, not waiting for a reply, and threw the door open. There, inside the small room was Iggy and Amelia lying on the bed kissing. I heard Gazzy "eww" like he does when Max and I kiss and Ella, Nudge, and Angel "aww" while Max and I snickered in the back round.

Iggy and Amelia quickly straitened themselves and tried, unsuccessfully, to hide their blushes.

Amelia said quickly "Hi, guys." She said with a smile "What's up?" So she decided to play dumb aye? Well looks like I will have to intervene…

"Iggy's ego." I murmured loudly.

Iggy and her both blushed tomato red while the whole Flock laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha." Said Iggy. He looked at Amelia and whispered something I couldn't hear. She nodded and turned back to us.

"Do you guys want to hear about the vision?" she asked changing the subject.

We all nodded and she continued.

After she explained the vision Max started talking.

Max POV:

After Amelia explained her vision I began to speak.

"So, you saw us get killed by Erasers is controlling?" Amelia nodded, her eyes sad.

"Well," I said. "Then we'll just have to be sure that doesn't happen, that's all we can do." I said and the meeting dispersed.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

I just wanted to let you know that I have received no reviews! I was so devastated that I lost the will to write, (hint, hint) and so I have decided to hold the next chapter hostage until I get at least on review. But if no one reviews in the next few hours I'll just end up posting it anyway cause I'm a people pleaser. Please review!

-Truly Anonymous


	10. Chapter 10

Max POV:

After the meeting Fang and I decided to catch some Z's. We were sharing a room **(AN: Still PG) **and we still had about thirteen hours to kill before we arrived at our final destination.

Fang lay down on the small bed, opening his arms for me to join him. I crawled into his arms and the enveloped me in warmth.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly, I almost thought I wasn't supposed to hear it.

"I love you, too." I said surprising him.

"Why'd you say 'too'?" he asked sounding confused.

"Because you said 'I love you' first." I said looking at him.

"No I didn't." he said, and then comprehension flickered across his face while I was still left in the dark. "I _thought_ it, though." He said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed. What does that mean? I thought. Oh. I finally got it. I could read minds!

My eyes widened and I looked at Fang, "OMFG." I said sounding like Nudge.

Fang smirked at me as I stood up. Suddenly dozens of thoughts filled my head.

_Amelia, Amelia, Amelia_. That was Iggy I hope.

_I think I'll give Max a makeover, with eye shadow and blush and_ … I know that was Nudge.

_Everyone is always kissing around here!_ I was pretty sure that was Gazzy by the disgusted tone in his voice.

_Iggy, Iggy, Iggy_. Do Fang and I sound like that to Angel? I thought sympathetically to Angel.

_Celeste needs a bath_. That was Angel, seeing as she was the only one who had a stuffed bear named Celeste.

_Max is so cute when she gets that look on her face_. That was obviously Fang. I turned around and shot him a look; he smiled, unabashed.

"Ugh." I said, putting my hands to my head. The whole thought reading process was so disorienting, it was giving me a major headache.

Fang noticed my discomfort and brought his arms back around me and kissed my forehead. And of coarse the moment had to be ruined.

Angel burst through the door a look of excitement on her face; Fang and I then broke apart, leaving me to fight the awful headache on my own.

I heard Angel's thoughts before she spoke them, "You can read minds!" she screamed and that brought the rest of the Flock into the room.

"Cool." Ella said, groggily.

"Awesome." Iggy and Amelia said at the same time, they then giggled and Iggy put an arm around her shoulders.

"Really cool, Max." said Gazzy with a worried look on his face.

_She'll find my bombs!_ Gazzy thought tensely, I laughed.

"OMG!" Can you guess who this is? "Max that's sooooo cool! Do you think the rest of us will be able to do that? I hope so! Then I could talk to you in your minds! Awe-mmh." Iggy put a hand over her mouth and I mouthed to him 'thank you', he nodded.

"Yes I can read mind. No Nudge you can't give me a makeover." I answered her thoughts and she looked disappointed.

"Okay, okay. Lets calm down." I said, all there excited thoughts were giving me a headache. They continued thinking so I said, "OUT! I can't deal with your thoughts right now." I whisper yelled. I heard the room clear out and my mind stopped buzzing.

I looked up and Fang was still there, of coarse.

I sighed and moved to sit down on the bed. I felt the bed cringe under Fang's weight as he sat down and put his arm around my shoulders, rubbing soothing circles between my wings.

_Max_, Angel said in my head, _if you put up a mental wall; like when you put one up to keep me from reading your mind. It goes both ways. _

I tried what she said. It worked. _Thanks Angel_, I said.

I sighed happily and Fang noticed my mood change.

"You okay?" he asked cautiously.

I smiled, "Yup," I said happily. Then I jumped on top of him.

He was surprised, but when I kissed him he responded. And that's pretty much how we spent the next five hours. Kissing, hugging the works. I won't go into detail, I'm not the kind of girl to kiss and tell; but I will tell you that we had a lot of fun.

For the rest of the flight Fang and I went on like that, undisturbed by the rest of the Flock.

We reached Africa shortly after and as we walked down the steps of the plane I saw someone at the bottom of the stairs that I'd rather not see.

There in plain site at the bottom of the steps was Brigid or as I like to call her Dr. Stupendous, Dr. Wonderful, and Dr. Amazing. You get the point right?

Well there stood Brigid, smiling at the bottom of the steps like we were old friends.

"Maximum!" she squealed holding her arms out for a hug.

I backed away from her and held the Flock back, not trusting her after the vision Amelia had.

"Oh Fang," she said looking over to Fang. She flipped her hair and said, "Nice to see you again." She said in an I'm-trying-to-be-sexy-but-I'm-really-just-a-slut voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Get to the point." I said, motioning with my hands for her to hurry up.

She sighed, but said "Mr. Chu has a message for you." She said in a cold voice.

"The message?" I asked, in a voice that was bone chilling.

She took a small remote from her pocket, from what I could see of it, it only had a big red button in the middle.

"Death only awaits you in Africa." She said has she pushed the big red and a beeping noise sounded behind us, on the plane.

I turned around just in time to see the plane explode and a piece of debris hit me in the head, and then everything went black.

AN: Well I told you I'd tell you what happened in Africa and I did, Max is unconscious and Brigid (or as I call her Bitch-id) is back and Mr. Chu plans to kill the Flock, tell me what you think of the story in a review please. And I just wanted to tell you I may not update till Sunday or Monday (So sorry!) cause I have two essays to do and a lab report. I'll do my best!

-Truly Anonymous


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia POV:

Pain was shooting up my leg; burning, searing pain. As if someone had wrapped my leg in a cast of white hot iron. I blindly moved my hand to heal it and found the source of the pain was my thigh; which was stuck under a white-hot piece of metal.

I shoved the metal away with a scream of agony. I reached for my leg and saw that most of my skin had been burned off, I quickly healed it and watched with slight amazement at the new layer of skin the wrapped it's self tightly around my leg; extinguishing the pain.

Then I looked around me and then wished I hadn't, so I could at least pretend everything was all right.

The scene was disturbing to say the least. The sky was painted dark grey and crimson red from the pillars of smoke and flames that were burning the back of my neck. The plane was now a useless, black metal heap; I could see a few charred remains of seats along the sides.

I looked around for the Flock and found their battered forms lying around me. I ran to them immediately.

First I found Angel, she wasn't that bad off. She had a few cuts and bruises, but otherwise she was fine. I healed her head so she would wake up in a few moments.

Next I found Dr. M. She was much worse, her dark hair was matted with her own blood and bits and pieces of debris. She had a long gash running the length of her left eyebrow down to the corner of her mouth. Her arm was bent at an unnatural angle and I could see bone peaking through her skin.

I delicately flipped her over and saw that Ella was folded up under her. I gently moved Ella to the side after making sure she was okay, Dr. M's body had absorbed most of the impact and left Ella only with a small gash in her forehead. I quickly healed that and went back to Dr. M.

I set Dr. M's arm and healed the wound shut. She would feel a little stiff but she would regain full use of her arm. I moved to the slice that tor down her face. It was easy enough to heal and soon that was fixed up. I left her there next to Ella's still unconscious form.

Behind me I heard Angel stir and I ran to her to make sure she was as all right as I thought she was.

"Angel sweetie." I said kneeling beside her.

She opened her eyes an as soon as she took in her surroundings she jerked up. "Is everyone okay?" she croaked out.

"I'm working on it," I said helping her up. "You go check on Nudge and the Gasman." I pointed her in their direction, "And I'll go check on Fang, Max, and Iggy. Okay?" She nodded and ran off in the direction I pointed to her.

I then ran over to Max and Fang. After the debris had hit Max, Fang had jumped on top of her; shielding her from the explosion.

I looked Fang over quickly; his fingers were broken. I quickly healed the broken bones and moved him to the side. Next I looked at Max.

She wasn't that bad off; her head was bleeding a lot but that was common in head wounds. Her arm was curved at an awkward angle. I healed her arm and then her head and the bleeding stopped.

I moved Max and Fang so they were side by side and went to check on Angel before I went to Iggy.

"Angel?" I said looking for her through the still thick smoke.

"Over here." She croaked through the smoke. "Nudge and Gazzy are fine, they're just unconscious, are Max, Fang, and Iggy okay?" she asked me in a scared voice.

"Max and Fang are fine. I was just going to get Iggy." I told her and pointed her in the direction of Max and Fang. She followed my finger to Max and Fang, her more or less parents.

I went over to where Iggy's crumpled form lay.

Iggy looked the worst out of all of us. His legs had both snapped on impact and he had a large knot on his head. I worked to set his legs first and healed the crack together. I healed the knot on his head but he still had a good-sized lump on his forehead.

His eyelids fluttered and he opened his eyes. "Iggy." I breathed relieved.

His brow burrowed, confused, "Who?" he asked.


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm going to have to postpone the story for another week or so and before you all yell at me and ask me why, down below is list of all the things I have to do in the next two weeks:

Guitar lessons

Ballet lessons (don't say anything!)

Math test

French test

Extra reading homework

Normal reading homework

LA homework

Social studies project

Four books to read

No make that five books to read

Okay so that was my list of excuses and on top of that everyone thinks I'm a genius when I'm obviously not. So once again, I'm really sorry. And if anyone isn't too mad, give me reviews and maybe I'll get the idea for what happens next and I'll get the story out faster.

-Truly Anonymous


	13. Chapter 13

Max POV:

I was achy all over. My nose was burning with the smell of smoke and my eyes were watering. With a jolt I realized the Flock wasn't beside me anymore, that the explosion had blown them all over the airstrip.

I jumped to my feet and immediately regretted it. Lights danced in front of my eyes, my stomach lurched and I fell to my knees. I vomited up the continents of my stomach. I felt someone pull my hair back from my face and then he pulled me into his arms.

I recognized his smell almost instantly. Though clouded by smoke Fang still smelled like pine trees and dirt. It was an odd smell but not repulsing as one might think.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He whispered so softly I assumed he hadn't meant for me to hear. I nodded silently and then remembered the rest of the Flock.

"Come on." I said pulling away from Fang. Through the smoke I could make out two almost completely still forms lying next to each other. I recognized them as Gazzy and Nudge; I rushed toward them with Fang closely behind me.

When I reached them I knelt beside them and checked their pulses. They were faint but steady.

From the distance I saw a small figure with bouncing curls flying toward us, small wings out.

"Max!" Angel screamed and jumped into my arms, bawling. I was so happy to see her that I didn't realize what she was saying for a short moment.

" …And he can't remember a thing!" Angel cried, shocking me out of my relief.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Iggy!" Angel shouted sounding exasperated.

"What?" I said, wondering how stupid I sounded.

Angel sighed. "Iggy got hit in the head with some scrap metal and now he can't remember anything! Amelia can't heal him right now though because she's all out of juice! And I read his mind, he has no idea who we are!" She said all in one breath.

"Oh shit." I said surprising myself

Angel nodded and then in a silent understanding led me to Iggy, leaving Fang behind to watch Nudge and Gazzy.

Iggy POV:

There was this really pretty girl standing in front of me, looking worried. She had blue-black hair and lavender _wings. _I know right? Wings. Her silvery purple eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I looked away.

She kept calling me Iggy for some reason, I don't remember why though. I can't remember much of anything; I thought to myself, as I continued to watch the purple winged girl.

"Iggy," she said again, to me maybe? "What do you remember?" she asked in a scared voice.

For some reason I felt compelled to please her and make the frightened look leave her eyes. So I thought, thought really hard about anything I could remember.

There was a flash of light and then I was somewhere else.

I was deep inside my mind, my subconscious. Around me there were flashing pictures, my memories I assumed. They looked like a flashing TV screen, as if someone were changing the channel too fast for me to really tell what was on.

I saw brief pictures of myself and four other winged people. Sometimes I could see them, other times they were just faint shadows or sounds; but I knew it was them. As I watched the memories fly by they became actual picture, not just lights and sounds.

There was a winged, talking dog everyone called Total, and a dark haired girl kissing dark haired boy. The sight of this made me want to gag for some reason.

In another image there was only the lavender wings girl tossing and turning in her sleep, the image mad my heart throb and as I watched it became more vivid. Then I was there.

_I watched Amelia sleep. She didn't sleep soundly, not in one sense of the word. She tossed and turned for hours restlessly._

_ I watched her always waiting for her to awaken; then my wishes were finally granted and her eyelids fluttered and she opened her silvery purple eyes. _

_ "Hey sleeping beauty." I said lamely._

_ She smiled slightly, "Hey." She croaked, her voice hoarse. _

_ I frowned, "Would you like some water?" I asked _

_ She nodded, I walked out of the private room and into the kitchen, I filled a glass from the cabinet with ice and water and brought it back to Amelia. _

_ When I handed her the glass she drunk from it hungrily, she finished it off in about a minute. _

_ "So," I said finally, "Do you… do you want to tell me about your vision?" As soon as I said it I regretted it._

_ Amelia's eyes welled up with tears and they threatened to spill over her long eyelashes._

_ "No, don't cry." I took her into my arms as I'd seen Fang do a million times with Max (Okay not a million since I just got my sight back but enough). I shushed her while I waited for the tears to stop. I rubbed circles in between her shoulder blades, where her wings protruded out. Soon her sobs were reduced to sniffles. She hiccupped a few times before we broke apart._

_ "Thank you." She sniffled out._

_ "No problem." I smiled at her. "So you don't want to talk about it?" I asked cautiously._

_ She vigorously shook her head. I nodded and asked, "Do you want to go and see the others?" again she shook her head no. "What do you want to do then?" I asked, a little frustrated. _

_ She thought for a moment. Then eyes bright and a smile on her face she turned to me. "This." She said, pecking me on the lips then kissing me more passionately. I responded almost instantly._

I touched my mouth, almost expecting it to warm and tingling. It wasn't.

"Iggy." Amelia was saying again.

"What?" I said turning to her.

"What do you remember?" she asked slowly.

I was silent for a moment then said, "You and…" I paused for a moment. "That's about it." I said as a small blond haired girl and a tall dark haired girl came running up to us.

**Well there you have it, folks. I updated. I plan to update at least four more chapters over Holiday Break so keep reading. By the way I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I was really busy and stuff like that. But I promise to do better! So yes. And "Redd" person, yeah you. The review you sent me is what inspired me to write more so thank you. If I ever stop writing again just come and yell at me and stuff. Okay so review please and have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Merry Kwanza. **

**P.S. I just read my email and got your review "Leandra" Thank you for saying I write like James Patterson.**


	14. Chapter 14

Max POV:

When we finally reached Iggy he and Amelia were staring at each other, Iggy with a mischievous look in his eye and Amelia looking worried.

"Iggy!" Angel screamed and jumped into his arms. Iggy caught her on reflex and then just stared at her for a minute before saying:

"Who's the munchkin?" he said, indicating with his neck toward Angel.

"Iggy!" Angel screamed again and hit him, hard, on the crown of his head.

"Ow!" Iggy whimpered, dropping Angel on her feet.

Angel looked at Iggy for a moment, a look of concentration on her face.

She finally said: "That's _all_ you remember!" she said it as a statement not a question.

Iggy blushed and I guessed that he knew what she was talking about, even though I didn't.

"God Iggy your such a pig!" Angel screamed, making me proud.

I sighed; it was time to take charge. "Okay everyone just calm down and lets get this figured out." I said in my authority figure voice. Everyone quieted and waited for me to say more. Before I could talk Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total came running up. **(AN: Anyone ever notice they have weird names?)**

"Iggy." Fang said, giving Iggy the "guy nod"; whatever that is.

Iggy nodded back even though he had no idea who Fang was, it was just what guys did I guess.

"Back to business." I said firmly, making everyone quiet. I turned to Amelia. "Can you heal Iggy's memory?" I asked, though I knew the answer. She was too tired; her legs were barely holding her up.

Amelia shook her head, exasperated. "No, not yet. I will in a few hours." I nodded, for now we'd have to get out of here. I went to get my Mom and Ella; we'd rent out a hotel until Iggy got his memory back.

When we arrived at the hotel the guy who was funding our trip had replaced our clothes, much to Angel and Nudge's disdain, and gotten us six connected rooms at some fancy hotel.

Iggy and Amelia were going to share a room, because she's the only one he remembered, and Fang and I were going to share a room.

I settled everyone into their rooms, kissing Angel and Gazzy goodnight, listening to Nudge complain about all the clothes she'd lost, and hearing Total snore after I read him a bedtime story.

After I made sure everyone was all right I was exhausted. I crawled into my bed quickly, Fang pulled me into his arms and I fell asleep slightly less worried than before.

Iggy POV:

The first thing I realized when I awoke was that I wasn't on the plane anymore, that I was in a hotel room and Amelia way lying next to me. I jumped off the bed and was assaulted by the light streaming through the windows. I yelped and then Amelia woke up.

"Iggy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

When she said my name all of yesterday's memories came flooding back into my mind at a dizzying rate: the explosion, my memory loss, everything.

"Iggy?" Amelia said again, sounding worried.

"I remember!" I exclaimed, surprising Amelia.

"You remember?" Amelia asked, to clarify she said, "What do you remember?"

"Everything!" I said, taking her into my arms, just as I heard something shatter from Max and Fang's room.

Max POV:

The light streaming through the window was painfully bright for my unadjusted eyes. I rolled away from Fang with a groan and made my way to the bathroom, knocking into some furniture along the way.

I turned the water up to as high as the shower would let it. I stripped down and through my clothes in a pile by the door and stepped into the shower.

I sighed; this was exactly what I needed, a nice shower and a chance to get clean. I could feel the stress from the previous day melting away; I was convinced that today everything would be resolved. And that thought was quickly fleeting when someone entered the bathroom.

"Who is it?" I said carefully, trying to stay on the defensive.

There was no reply, and of course, I became paranoid. I slowly walked to the edge of the shower. I pulled the curtain back slightly, just enough so not to reveal my face _or_ body.

There, in the middle of the bathroom, was an M-geek; armed and aiming strait at me. _Great_, I thought as the M-geek fired, _my bubble has officially burst_.

Fang POV:

Max had gotten up about an hour ago to take a shower. I had stayed in bed, too tired to get up. Now I heard the sounds of a fight from inside the bathroom, that got me up fast and soon I was moving toward the bathroom door.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Max, a lot of Max, fighting an M-geek. I was momentarily paralyzed by the fact the Max was naked, I quickly got over that and tripped the M-Geek so it crashed into wall, disabling it, making a booming shattering sound.

Then Max realized I was in the room and grabbed a towel of the ground while I turned around. Then Amelia and Iggy came bursting into the room.

Max POV:

"Sorry if we're interrupting something." Iggy said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Iggy." I said, blushing. Then I realized that he made a joke like the old Iggy. "Do you--?" I started but he cut me off.

"Yes, yes I remember. Now stop changing the subject and tell me what's going on." He said waggling his eyebrows in a way that made me want to punch him.

"Shut up Iggy." Fang said with venom in his voice.

"Wait, hold on. Just answer one question. Did you or did you not see Max--" before he could finish Fang had pushed him out of the door frame and out of sight.

"What's _really_ going on?" Amelia asked as my Mom, Ella, and the rest of the flock came running into the room.

I sighed. I had a _lot_ of explaining to do.

AN: So that was chapter twelve and stuff. So review and I would appreciate suggestion. Love you all, ~Unspoken Confessions. (That's my new pen name.)


	15. Chapter 15

Max POV:

After I'd explained to everyone about the M-geek and how'd it attacked me, Iggy snickering the whole time and Angel giving Fang a dirty look, we decided to pack up and move into the village where we had information that Mr. Chu was harboring slaves for his evil schemes.

While we were packing up I purposely avoided Fang, too embarrassed about what he had seen to look him in the eye. I think he noticed because when we were in the air, and Mom and Ella were driving below us with the luggage, he pulled me aside to a distance where the rest of the Flock couldn't hear us but we could still see them.

"I just wanted to let you know that…" he began but stopped to clear his throat. "That, um that I didn't really see anything…" I stopped him; I knew he had seen _everything_.

"Lets just pretend it never happened, okay? We can just forget and everything will go back to normal." By the look in his eye when he turned away, I could tell he wasn't going to forget anything anytime soon. Stupid boys.

Fang POV:

The image of Max was etched into my brain. I couldn't stop thinking about it. Every time I closed my eyes, there she was. Taunting me.

Angel kept giving me dirty looks so I knew that she knew what I was thinking about. Have I mentioned how I really _hate_ having a seven-year-old mind reader? No? Well now I did. Angel stuck her tongue out at me.

I considered sticking my tongue out at her but that would have been too un-Fang-like. Angel smirked at me.

"Would you get out of my head?" I shouted at her. Of course this didn't escape Iggy's notice and he just _had_ to start talking.

"Why Fang, why would you want Angel out of your head?" he asked innocently. "Could it be that your thing inappropriate thoughts?" he asked earnestly.

"SHUT UP IGGY!" Max and I shouted at the same time.

"Touchy, touchy." Iggy said, but backed off.

I couldn't look at Max for two reasons after that. One, I knew that she knew Iggy was right. Two, if I looked at her I was afraid I'd start undressing her with my eyes, she would know this and start gouging my eyes out. I would rather that not happen.

Iggy POV:

I couldn't help thinking about all the things I could say about the events that had occurred this morning. I mean really, Max was naked and Fang doesn't even bat an eye? I don't think so. _I will get him to talk_, I thought. I laughed evilly inside my head. Angel shot me a worried glance.

Nudge POV:

OMG, OMG, OMG! We're going to go to village and help people and stop Mr. Chu and we're going to make new friends and—I stopped when Angel shouted:

"Nudge! SHUT UP! I know what we're going to do so stop thinking about it!" she had a crazy look in her eye so I tried my hardest not to think much. Angel nodded her thanks

**(AN: I wanted to include a Nudge POV, but there was no real reason for it.)**

Max POV:

We reached the village a little after my Mom got there. We were greeted by the native villagers, among them a young girl who kept staring at us in a weird way, as if she were waiting for something.

After most of the natives had cleared out she was still there. She walked right up to us and stood in our direct line of site.

"Can I help you, kid?" I said in a not very hostile way, but I stepped protectively in front of the Flock.

"A terrible disaster will occur." She said in a creepy voice. "The sky will fall and you," she said pointing at Fang, "will be the first to die." She finished, putting her arm down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, worried.

She didn't answer; she just turned around and walked away. I started to chase after her but a bloom of dust formed around her, blocking her from my sight. When the dust cleared she was gone.

I walked back to the Flock, dejected. "She's gone." I said.

The Flock was quiet for a moment then Iggy said: "Don't worry you guys. It was probably just some crazy native. She was probably on mushrooms or something." He said with a halfhearted laugh, I could tell they were all pretty shaken up.

"Angel," I said turning to her, "What was she thinking?" I asked hoping for the crazy mushrooms scenario.

Angel shook her head, answering my question. "I couldn't read her mind." She said with a worried look on her face.

"Like she was an M-geek?" I asked hopeful.

"No." Angel said, "M-geeks don't have minds, they're just programmed to do things. She had a mind, I could tell, but I couldn't read it. It was like she was in a sound proof glass box, I could see her mind; but there was no sound." She finished, a frustrated expression on her face.

I nodded like I understood. I looked over at Fang; his face might as well have been set in marble, for it portrayed no emotion. I had to admit I was worried, with Amelia's vision of our death and now this girl saying the sky will fall; I was seriously spooked.

The tribe had built us a few connected huts in honor of our coming. The huts were a built out of a sturdy type of wood with a straw-grass roof. It consisted of five huts constructed closely together, four huts on the out side that were used as bedrooms and one on the inside that was used as a kitchen. The kitchen had a fire pit and a few pots and pans, much to Iggy's disappointment.

Believe it or not this tribe was one of the better off ones. They had running water and schools and enough food for everyone. It was hard to think that these people with so little were envied by people with even less.

One of the four bedrooms was bigger than the rest so Angel, Nudge, Amelia, and Ella all slept in there. My mom volunteered to sleep alone in the smallest bedroom so she could have some privacy. Iggy and Gazzy shared a room, which worried me because I didn't want anything to blow up. And then Fang and I shared a room because I wanted to make sure he didn't get killed. Call me superstitious, but I would prefer he be near me at all times.

Each room had sleeping bags and a _lot_ of pillows. After Fang and I had organized the giant mass of pillows so they resembled a sort of bed we lay down and Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me close to him.

"You know…what that girl said, she was probably just trying to spook us." Fang said into my hair.

"It worked." My words were muffled; I was talking into my pillow.

Fang turned me around so I was facing him. "We'll be fine, I promise I'll protect us until I die." Fang said, trying to comfort me.

"That's what I'm worried about." I said, now meeting his eyes. "I don't want to loose you." I said near tears.

A tear rolled down my cheek and Fang wiped it away.

Suddenly, very fast, Fang and I were kissing and then his shirt was off, discarded some where in the room. Then he was unbuttoning my blouse. The night went on pretty much like that, blissful and loving.

**AN: Okay so this was chapter twelve and I felt like writing it like this so don't chastise me. And it's not like it was graphic or anything (Hate it when people do that) so deal with it if you don't like it. So please review and tell your friends about my story. ~Unspoken Confessions. **


	16. Chapter 16

Dear readers,

I'm sorry I've disappointed you, but I don't know (that means I have no idea) where to go from here. So if anyone has any ideas or wants to continue the story I'm open to anything.

Sincerely Sorry, Unspoken Confessions.


	17. Chapter 17

Max POV:

Last night was a mistake, a _big_ mistake. I was worried, hurt, and confused and Fang comforted me; that's _all_, I tried convincing myself (It wasn't working.). I quickly dressed and left the room before Fang awoke, leaving him a note to explain my whereabouts.

Once I was out of the hut/house I let the tears flow out, I knew I was going to scream soon if I didn't get far away from everything. I unfurled my wings and launched my self into the air.

Fang POV:

The first thing I realized was that the room was dark and for a moment I didn't remember where I was and what had happened. Once I remembered everything the second thing I realized was that Max wasn't in the room.

Last night was a mistake, a _big_ mistake. I quickly got dressed and then fumbled for a flashlight, hoping Max had left a note.

I shined the light around the room and my eyes focused on a folded piece of paper on Max's pillow. It read:

_Fang- went to get some air. Be back soon. –Max _

Great, I thought, Max knows last night was a mistake, too. And she's probably freaking out about it. I didn't mean to sound insensitive, but I know and Max know and you all know that when Max and I first started going out (if you can call it that) it her weeks to even let me kiss her, and last night was a _lot_ more than kissing.

I groaned, then quieting a realization hit me: the house was utterly silent. Usually at this time Iggy would be in the kitchen and the Flock would be licking their lips, eagerly awaiting food. But, there was no noise, no arguing about who got what, no grumpy grumbling from those who hadn't had their coffee yet.

I jumped off the bed/floor, realizing what was wrong I got dressed and ran out the door: not only was Max gone, the Flock was gone too.

Amelia POV:

The first thing I realized when I awoke was that we were no longer in the hut, instead of hard ground beneath me there was a firm mattress. I crinkled my nose; it smelt awful in here, like Windex and bleach. I tried sitting up but found that my arms and legs were strapped to the bed. I tilted my head to the left to see the Flock (minus Max and Fang), Dr. M, and Ella all strapped to beds identical to mine, unconscious. The room we were in had no windows, only concrete walls and a steel door with no doorknob, from the inside at least.

"Iggy!" I whispered yelled to the bed next to me, where Iggy slept.

"Five more minutes Max." Iggy mumbled, trying to roll over on his side. When he realized he couldn't move his arms and legs his eyes bolted open. "What the hell?" he shouted, his words echoing off the walls. I an attempt to get free he jiggled his containments, after about five minutes of cussing he turned his head toward me, in silent question.

"I don't know how we got here, Iggy." I said answering his question.

He cussed and then said. "Mr. Chu and the School did this." He said, an edge to his voice I had never heard before. It would've been sexy if we were in better circumstances.

I nodded, knowing what he was talking about from my vision, which didn't, make me feel any better because in that vision we all died.

All the Flock was awake now, woken by Iggy's cussing, and Angel said, "Aw! We're here _again_!" Angel said, sounding not scared, but annoyed.

"No this is a different place," Nudge said in a smart tone. "This time we're in Africa, not California."

"Thanks for the clarification, Nudge." Gazzy said, wiping his eyes on the pillow since he couldn't use his hands.

"Well this is just plain rude." Total huffed where he was chained to the floor. "You all get beds and I'm on the floor." He sounded truly offended.

Iggy sighed, "Okay, guys we need to focus. Since Fang and Max aren't here I'm in charge and we need to figure out a way to get outta here, any ideas?" He asked in a grown up tone that didn't fit him at _all_.

Everyone was silent, Iggy sighed again. "This may take a while," he said as the door burst open.

A short Asian man stepped through the door, a red head glued to his side; he didn't seem to notice her. It took me a moment to realize it was Mr. Chu and Brigid, the people from my vision and the people who blew up the plane.

They stared at us for a moment, and then Brigid began to talk. "Look we almost have them all!" She said excitedly.

"Yes," Mr. Chu said uninterested. "And why _don't _we have them all?" He asked Brigid, an edge to his voice.

Brigid's face pinched into a knowing smile. "I would have brought you them, Max and Fang, but they were-" she paused for a moment searching for a word. "Busy." She said finally, giggling.

"Hm." Mr. Chu said with a nod. "That gives me an idea." He said, not elaborating.

Mr. Chu paced about the room, silently examining the Flock. "These two," he said indicating Ella and Dr. M "are human. Why are they here?" He asked Brigid.

Brigid explained that they were Max's mother and sister. Mr. Chu stared at them for a moment before saying. "They'll die for association." He turned on his heel and left the room, Brigid following.

"What a dick." Iggy muttered.

"Iggy!' I scolded.

"What? He is." He said, "Nudge, is there any metal you can manipulate to get us out of here?" he asked, ignoring my scolding.

Nudge thought for a moment, considering. "There might be, hang on a sec. Let me check." She tilted her head to the side, concentrating. Everyone was silent, when suddenly the walls began to creak and crack. A spider web flowed down the wall, small bits of concrete flaking off. Metal pipes peeked through the walls, some spouting water. The walls slowly disintegrated, revealing the field from my vision. Our bindings began to shred and then we were free, standing in the crumbled room staring at Nudge, eyes wide.

Two guards burst through the ruined door and Iggy said: "Explain later, escape now!" he said hustling us through the once-roof.

And with that we unfurled our wings and burst through the roof, sorry the _once_-roof.

AN: Okay so this is the new chapter. I would like to thank all my readers but a few especially: "KaSchanapples", "Zenon", "morgan allayne", "I am no ones", "KiraKia", "SaraRide9", "The Pink Tofu", "Terrorist of the Seven Seas", "MayhemandMagic", "theres always tomorrow", "regret", "Leandra", "Ember Sparks", "Dibs on Fang he's so Hot", "Tawri", "ReadiN'LuvR", "MaximumRideLuver97", "41", "Pastiano", "Artemis Randall", "Orangeduck23", and "Rogertthat1995". All of you have either favorited my story or reviewed at one time or another and I just wanted to thank you all for your encouragement and ideas. Without you this story would not be possible, if I missed anyone I apologize. Please keep reading, ALL OF YOU, and I'll try to update faster; I not know where this story leads.

-- Unspoken Confessions.


	18. Chapter 18

**Warning: This chapter contains excessive swearing. I don't usually swear so you might be a little surprised at my vocabulary. But, just to let you know; I googled most of the swear words. Did you know they have lists online for that? Anyway, if you're offended by swearing I suggest you sort of skip this chapter and get the details from your friends. I'm dead serious, in this chapter there's like a long list of swears just there for no apparent reason. So I warned you and (I always forget to do this) I do not own Maximum Ride.**

** -Unspoken Confessions. **

Fang POV:

I knew the first thing I had to do was find Max, no matter how awkward it may be. I unfurled my wings and took flight into the air, rejoicing slightly at being in the air. My happiness quickly died after about two hours of searching for Max.

I circled the skies a few more time, using the technique we had learned from the hawks at what seems forever ago. Just as I was circling the sky for like the seventh time, and was about to loose hope, I saw a quick glimpse of brown and white feathers. Without even think I sped toward them, not caring if I was wrong and it was just a bird.

Whatever was attached to the wings, I couldn't the person yet, seemed to sense my presence and sped up to an uncanny speed. That was when I knew it was Max, with her super speed I would never be able to catch up to her, but I might be able to just _catch_ her.

As Max's form got smaller and smaller on the horizon, I lay in wait inside a small cave on the side of a mountain, waiting for her return.

Almost fifteen minutes later I saw a quickly approaching form that had to be Max. I braced myself for the jump, ready to leap onto her back as she flew past.

She didn't notice me as she flew past, quickly jumping on her pack I locked her large wings to her back and unfurled my own so that we were gliding soundlessly across the African terrain.

"Fang!" Max shouted, surprised, over the howling wind. "Let me go!" She shouted, authority in her voice. _Too, bad we had authority issues_; I thought in morbid humor, not in the mood to make a witty remark.

"Max, Mr. Chu took the Flock and your Mom and Ella. We need to save them." I said speaking as fast as I could, less the chance Max would be able to get away before I finished talking.

Max immediately stopped struggling, as if a switch has been flipped inside her head. She calmly turned around in my grasp, "Where. Are. They?" She asked in an eerily calm voice that sent a shiver up my spine.

Iggy POV:

Shit, fuck, crap, damn it, cumslut, dick, asshole, douche bag, dumb ass, dumb fuck, hoe, hell, jackass, Eraskanks (Erasers who are skanks); I continued to mentally list all the dirty words I knew as we were chased by flying Erasers across the African terrain, if Max had been there I would have never gotten away with it, but since she wasn't I didn't give a crap.

As the Erasers gained on us I shifted Ella in my arms and Nudge, holding Dr. M up by all the metal she was wearing, pushed her to go faster.

_Fuck_, I thought angrily as I saw how many Erasers there were. What the Eraser lacked in speed and accuracy they made up for in numbers. Make that double fuck, I thought as twice as many Erasers appeared. With guns. _Guns_. Make that triple fuck.

A few shots were fired, narrowly missing us, I signaled the Flock to fly higher and we went up a couple hundred feet.

All was going good, which meant that it all had to go horribly wrong. I felt a sharp pain in my left arm and a warm sticky substance slowly spread across my shoulder and seeped through my shirt. I fumbled and Ella screamed, I knew I had been shot. I mumbled a curse word and readjusted Ella, which only made her scream more, so that her weight was away from my hurt shoulder.

Amelia was at my side in an instant, "Iggy!" She shouted over the chilling wind. "Are you okay?" She yelled.

"Oh, I'm just peachy." I said sarcastically, wincing in pain as she playfully wacked me upside the head.

"Your okay." She said, smiling despite the situation.

* * *

Fang POV:

I'd never seen Max so quiet. Her face was smooth of expression, her voice monotone when she did talk and that was only to bark orders in my direction, not meeting my eyes.

"There." Max said, showing little emotion, pointing to many figures on the horizon. We sped to in that direction, still avoiding each other's eyes.

Yeah, I thought, I really screwed up. I thought right before we dove into the chaos.

Iggy POV:

It was over; we were surrounded. The Erasers had closed in, caging us like we weren't 98% human. Nudge screamed in frustration, I couldn't agree more with her. I now knew why the caged bird sings; the caged bird is really pissed off.

Ella whimpered in my arms and behind me Amelia was whispering what sounded like a prayer, I almost started doing the same before I saw a flash of black and tan feathers and I smiled.

All around me Erasers began falling from the sky, their guns firing and hitting their buddies as they did. Max and Fang were here and they were kicking some serious ass.

**Author's Note: Okay that was chapter 14 and I'm sorry it took so long to write. You see my LA teacher assigned this short story to write and the maximum amount I could write was four pages, double freaking spaced. That's WAY too short! I mean I wrote seven pages in like two hours then spent five hours shortening it to four 'cause my teacher is so inflexible. Also someone reminded me that in a past chapter I made Max able to read minds, well I totally forgot about that and from now on Max will be able to read minds. Starring in the next chapter. Now I am done complaining and apologizing, please review!**

**P.S. Sorry for all the swears, they just were meant to be there.**


End file.
